Sal en los labios
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Allí, cerca de la orilla, se difuminaba con las olas un círculo casi perfecto que rodeaba a los cadáveres y cuatro montículos de arena que no se desvanecían con el empuje de las olas. En sus pies se desdibujaba la huella de unos tres centímetros de profundidad de unas manos enormes. La sombra de una acaricia se escondió tras sus párpados. Merman!Asahi. Regalo para Janet Cab.


**Señales en la arena**

Flashes de dolor se le golpeaban en los ojos. Flashes de ningún color y que no emitían ningún sonido pero que hacían gritar a cada parte de su cuerpo. Los hombros desgarrados, las piernas congeladas y la cara cubierta de heridas; todo eran flashes que le iluminaban la oscuridad y que le hacían alejarse de ella.

Flashes de una luna roja y unos brazos enormes que le atraían. Flashes de su pelo suelto, tan mojado como él, y una pequeña barba que le raspaba el nacimiento del pelo. Flashes de unos dedos endurecidos que le acariciaban los párpados y las cejas, y lo abandonaban a su suerte.

Noya despertó de la inconsciencia con los primeros rayos del alba. Una capa de arena cubría su cuerpo maltrecho, sangrante y mojado que distaba mucho del que vestía cada mañana en sus aposentos de la torre oeste. Despertó sin abrir los ojos, dejándose llevar por el olor a salitre húmeda y el picor de la arena rasgando sus heridas de fuera hacia dentro. El dolor volvió a galopar en la parte interna de los ojos, un dolor más físico que metafórico y que le hizo vomitar hasta la primera papilla. De costado, se limpió la boca y con los ojos cerrados se fue encogiendo en su pequeño trozo de mundo, haciéndose más y más diminuto. Fueron los débiles gimoteos lo que le hizo abrirlos.

Los pasajeros de su barco, desde Daichi hasta Kenma, el paje real, junto con Tanaka estaban con él en la arena. Algunos con miembros sangrantes, otros muchos más enteros. Gemían y se lamentaban y los que tenían mejor aspecto trataban de levantarse para ayudar al resto. Sus amigos. Habían sobrevivido al naufragio. Un peso que no sabía que estaba ahí desapareció en la brisa marina.

—¡Noyaaaa! —Tanaka trastabilló con sus propios pies en la arena para llegar a él y agarrarle sus hombros magullados para zarandearlo múltiples veces. Las heridas abiertas empezaron a supurar dolor por los mil costados—. ¡Estás herido! ¡Fue la tormenta! ¡Yo no sabía que había tormenta! ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! ¡Era mi trabajo!

—Por favor, Tanaka —logró articular sobreponiéndose al dolor. Apoyó una mano cubierta de sangre a su sobreprotector y nada delicado mayordomo (y mira que le habían dicho que era una mala idea nombrar a su mejor amigo como mano derecha, pero Noya había hecho lo que le había dado la gana, como era habitual)—. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Están aquí? ¿Vivos?

—Están todos. Están aquí. —Tanaka frunció el gesto y le soltó—. Pero no todos están vivos.

Nuevas náuseas asolaron su boca y con ayuda de Tanaka se puso de pie para buscar con desesperación a todos sus amigos.

No tardó mucho en dar con los cadáveres. Sus caras blancas y la falta de movimiento en su pecho lo decían todo. Kan, Nkown y Fen, tres cuerpos sin vida, con las olas lamiéndoles los pies y con la piel recubierta de heridas imposibles de curar.

—Era el primer día de Fen en la mar —susurró Noya cayendo de rodillas ante ellos. No se atrevió a elevar una plegaria con los labios heridos y dos dientes rotos. Ellos se merecían algo más. Ellos se merecían vivir.

—Señor —le avisó uno de los comandantes de su barco. No reconoció la voz, Noya seguía mirando los cadáveres de sus amigos esperando que se pusieran en pie por algún milagro—. Señor, hemos encontrado algo.

—Vamos, Noya —le llamó Tanaka levantándolo del brazo y caminando junto a él para rodear los cuerpos.

Noya se enjugó las lágrimas y se limpió los mocos con la camisa rota. Anduvo cojeando porque era su deber, su maldito deber como Príncipe de aquellas tierras. Y sus hombres contaban con él.

Su comandante no lo llevó muy lejos, solo para ver las cabezas de sus amigos muertos y no sus costados. Allí, cerca de la orilla, se difuminaba con las olas un círculo casi perfecto que rodeaba a los cadáveres y cuatro montículos de arena que no se desvanecían con el empuje de las olas. En sus pies se desdibujaba la huella de unos tres centímetros de profundidad de unas manos enormes.

La sombra de una acaricia se escondió tras sus párpados.

—¿Qué significa, señor? —preguntó el comandante señalando los montículos.

Noya se agachó con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas y acarició la huella.

—Significa que alguien se apiadó de nosotros.

* * *

 **Con las estrellas de la mañana**

Los Yuu habían sido la familia protectora del reino del Sur por casi un milenio. De origen humilde, casi marginal, los Yuu llevaban la tradición pesquera hasta la enésima potencia, creando redes con hilos gruesos de alambre flexible y colocado trampas allá donde los bancos de peces eran más abundantes. Ahora era el principal trabajo de los casi cinco mil habitantes de la isla.

Aunque no era una familia digamos "tradicional", era más bien conocida por su excentricidad y su franqueza. El bisabuelo de Noya, Rhunk Yuu, se casó con dieciséis primaveras con una europea quince años mayor que él y huyó a Occidente para criar vacas en Holanda. Su tatarabuela, Neida Yuu, consiguió con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, tallar en plata el blasón de su familia en una cubertería de ciento cincuenta y dos tenedores, para luego venderla y donar los beneficios a las víctimas del desastre del huracán que arrasó el reino Norte.

Por eso a nadie le extrañó que el padre de Noya, Vink Yuu, hubiera decidido casarse con una don nadie de las aguas bajas, y no con la Condesa de Wanhn tal y como había convenido su madre. Aquello desató el mayor escándalo de la época, y no por la boda en sí, sino que siete meses después nació un bebé que respondía a muchas preguntas sobre el repentino matrimonio del Príncipe. Pero nadie dudó ni por un momento de la sangre Yuuniana del recién nacido que con ocho años exigió que todo el mundo le llamase "Noya" en vez de su nombre completo, Nishinoya. Con trece trató de parecer más alto en la gala de invierno metiendo papeles en los tacones de sus zapatos nuevos (y al final de la noche trastabilló y, de alguna manera, provocó que el ponche de huevo cayera en el vestido dorado de la marquesa de Kenv) y con quince nombró a su mejor amigo como ayudante personal aunque Tanaka solo era el mozo de cuadra, pescador en sus ratos libres. _«Así podremos estar más tiempo juntos»_ había sido su excusa. Y Noya, ojito derecho de su padre y razón de vivir de su madre, se había salido con la suya como ya era habitual.

Así que los habitantes del reino del Sur no se habían extrañado del nuevo comportamiento del pequeño Príncipe.

Desde el accidente con su galera, o como él lo había bautizado _El barco más genial que jamás has visto,_ Noya se levantaba con las estrellas de la mañana. Se vestía con la misma ropa del día anterior, se calzaba sus zapatos de pasear por los arenales y cogía una barca para ir al islote donde habían naufragado. Allí se sentaba en la arena, con los pies en el agua y guardaba silencio entre una y dos horas mirando las ondas que formaba el mar hasta convertirse en pequeñas olas cubiertas de espuma. Las buenas gentes del reino concluyeron que era la particular forma del Príncipe de hacer luto por sus amigos muertos en el naufragio pero cuando ya contaban nueve meses de esa rutina tan singular empezaron los rumores. Y es que ese era el deporte nacional del Sur, esparcir rumores a lo largo y ancho de la isla. Dijeron que la tormenta lo había hechizado para acudir al islote cada madrugada, que por razones de salud necesitaba tener los pies en el agua salada todos los días, que un embrujo le hacía plantearse si debía acudir a los cantos del mar para ahogarse entre sus aguas y que debía de luchar contra él para no verse atrapado entre el oleaje.

Cuando ya contaban trece meses de su visita diaria al islote dejaron de murmurar. No porque no fuera interesante sino porque había muchas otras cosas por las que cotillear (la cocinera del castillo se había marchado sin aviso previo para cocinar al Rey de las Islas centrales y el pelaje de perros del castillo se había tornado amarillo) así que dejaron al Príncipe con sus quehaceres. Ya se aburriría y volvería a explorar la isla con los pies descalzos hasta que medio poblado lo tenga que buscar en los bosques (ya ha pasado tres veces y seguro que habría una cuarta).

Y Noya volvía a su islote. Cada mañana sin faltar, cogía su bote y llegaba a la arena blanca con los brazos curtidos del empuje de los remos. Y esperaba ahí mismo a que el sol se desperezara por el este para volver al castillo con toda la normalidad. Pero no se le calmaba el desasosiego que le invadía cada noche al tratar de dormir.

Su pueblo no se equivocaba. No del todo. Sí que hacía luto por sus amigos muertos, pensando en ellos todos los días hasta que el dolor le anegara los ojos de lágrimas. Pero había algo más.

Noya sabía que había alguien ahí entre las aguas. Lo sabía como sabía que necesitaba aire para respirar y que el cielo de madrugada era un manto violeta oscuro que abrazaba las nubes. El ser que los había salvado era espíritu protector, un ángel navegante que recogía a las pobres almas perdidas en el mar para irse sin necesitar una palabra de gratitud. Noya había oído las historias entre los barcos pesqueros y su repentino rescate había sido la prueba de que aquel espíritu existía. Pero Noya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar sin más. Sus amigos y él estaban vivos porque ese ángel los había rescatado y Noya se negaba a seguir con su rutina sin haberle dado las gracias por haberles salvado la vida.

Tanaka insistía en que aquello era una locura. Intentaba que entrara en razón por activa y por pasiva pero tratar de razonar con Noya era como tirarle piedrecitas a una pared de hormigón: inútil e infructífero.

—Pero vamos a ver, Noya —repitió por quinta vez—, imaginemos que ese espíritu de verdad existiera.

—Existe —afirmó Noya poniéndose morado a fresas silvestres.

—Sí, sí, claro que existe. —Acabó claudicando porque quizás hacía falta otra perspectiva para que alejarle de su empresa y así recuperara las horas de sueño que tanta falta le hacían para volver a sus cabales—. Así que, como existe, habrá muchos marineros que necesitarán su ayuda y probablemente no vuelva a pasar por el islote donde nos dejó, ¿no crees?

—No. Volverá —insistió Noya arrancando más fresas de los matorrales—. Tiene que volver. Tiene que estar ahí algún día. Y yo tengo que estar presente.

—Porque tú lo dices.

—Porque _es así._

Tanaka suspiró con hastío admitiendo ante sí mismo finalmente que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que le dio la mala noticia. Solo para fastidiarle.

—Nuestro queridísimo Príncipe del Norte ha enviado una carta.

La cara de Noya se transformó de golpe en una mueca de asco.

—¿Va a venir?

—Eso me temo.

—¿Cuándo? —Por la mente de Noya ya circulaban varias excusas para no presentarse ante su _pedante_ presencia.

—No lo dice, como de costumbre.

Noya recogió la cesta de fresas y le dio la espalda para encaminarse hacia el castillo. De repente ya no le apetecía tarta de melocotones y sirope de frutas del bosque, prefería volver a su islote donde nadie podía escuchar sus constantes insultos hacia el Príncipe de pacotilla.

A veces, cuando la marea estaba tranquila y el cielo despejado le impedía ver sombras en el mar, Noya rehacía los montículos de la arena que había visto aquel día. Los tenía grabados en la mente así que no tenía que esforzarse por recordar cómo eran. Por lo que cogía la arena mojada y la moldeaba para hacer las réplicas de esos montículos con la esperanza que, como aquel día, el agua salada no se los llevara. Pero así era, el mar deshacía su trabajo con la misma facilidad con la que un niño arrancaba las malas hierbas de un huerto.

En esto estaba cuando la vio. Aquella sombra bajo el agua que era demasiado grande para, incluso, ser un tiburón. Tan rápido como la había visto desapareció, pero Noya había estado demasiado tiempo esperando a que llegara el espíritu salvador para no ponerse en pie y meterse en el agua en su busca.

—¡Espera! —El agua entró en su boca y le hizo toser espuma salada antes de recordar cómo se nadaba—. ¡Espera, tú! ¡Ey, espíritu!

La sombra no volvió a aparecer pero él no se rindió. Estaba ahí, en el agua. Con largas brazadas buscó en el mar alguna pista que le dijera que no lo había imaginado, que había alguien entre las olas. Estuvo buceando hasta que los brazos de Noya, ejercitados con los remos, acabaron por arder de agotamiento y le obligaron a parar de buscar entre las familias de algas.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó saliendo del agua tirando los zapatos empapados a la arena y sentándose sobre ellos con las piernas cruzadas—. ¡Pues no me pienso mover de aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡No me voy hasta que te vea! ¡Así que ya puedes salir!

El espíritu no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, no señor. Noya podía ganar a cualquiera en un concurso de tozudez y de terquedad. Era capaz de quedarse sin conocimiento por no respirar para ganarle al Buceador Real que tenía el récord de dos minutos y treinta y ocho segundos sin aire en los pulmones. Así que no se movería de ahí hasta que lo viera.

Era ya pasada mediodía cuando Tanaka fue a buscarle. Intentó que subiera a la barca primero hablando con él con suavidad y luego gritándole en los oídos, incluso trató de levantarlo en volandas para meterlo en la barca como un bebé en su cuna; pero Noya, sin apartar la mirada de las aguas, se negó a moverse de su orilla. Tanaka claudicó pensando que su estúpido Príncipe volvería al castillo cuando le diera hambre (Noya era capaz de comer media docena de salmones con ajo y perejil como aperitivo del desayuno y luego tener un hambre de muerte en el almuerzo) así que lo dejó estar.

Noya pasó en la orilla todo el día, sintiendo las quemaduras del sol en la piel y el agua en sus ojos, más ácida que salada. Volvió a entrar en el mar un par de veces más para ver si su espíritu regresaba a por él. Se le ocurrió que volvería sí fingía un ahogamiento lo suficientemente real, incluso llegó a tragar agua a conciencia para que acudiera a su ayuda pero no hubo suerte. Y Noya siguió en la orilla con el viento de la noche acariciándole la piel quemada y los labios cortados. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto gritar a su espíritu (porque debía estar oyéndole desde su escondite), la lengua seca y la boca arenosa. Muerto de hambre, estuvo tentado de llevarse a la boca las pequeñas algas que tenía pegadas a los pies y lo habría hecho si su linaje real no le hubiera gritado desde las entrañas que aquello era indigno de un Príncipe y, además, era estúpido hasta decir basta. Sin embargo no se movió ni un apéndice para ver a su espíritu surgir entre las aguas.

Su tozudez obtuvo sus frutos rayando la medianoche.

Sus ojos cansados llegaron a observar de nuevo la sombra en el agua. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia delante para ir en su busca pero no hizo falta nada más. Un hombre surgió de la marea entre las olas, escondido en la oscuridad de la noche justo en el momento en el que la luna menguante se ocultaba entre las nubes. El pelo mojado le caía por los hombros que eran casi tan anchos como alto era Noya, y tenía las mejillas altas y las pestañas tupidas, mojadas. Era un hombre demasiado grande para tener esa mirada asustada, como de osezno recién nacido, que se mantenía firme con un hilo muy delgado de determinación.

Noya no estaba feliz de haber tenido razón todo este tiempo, o emocionado por encontrarse con su espíritu por fin; solo podía estar impresionado por la altura del torso de aquel hombre. Se había imaginado el espíritu de varias formas y tamaños, incluso había llegado a pensar que era transparente y que por eso no se dejaba ver, pero jamás había imaginado que su espíritu salvador era un hombre de tal envergadura que, por alguna razón, le dejaba la boca más seca de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Hola espíritu! —le saludó entrando en la orilla. El hombre se retiró un par de metros con los ojos teñidos en terror puro—. Oh, lo siento, no me moveré de aquí. ¿Aquí se está bien, no? No daré ni un paso más si no quieres. —El hombre no desapareció de nuevo entre las aguas así que Noya supuso que estaba en buen sitio para hablar con él—. Quería darte las gracias por salvarnos. Vivimos gracias a ti, espíritu, me siento en deuda contigo.

El espíritu-hombre no se movió, ni parpadeó, ni trató de hacer algún movimiento que le indicara a Noya que le había oído.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Te puedo… no sé, cepillar el pelo o rascarte la espalda? Da mucha rabia cuando te pica y no puedes rascarte, ¿verdad? —El espíritu agachó la mirada hacia la sombra de la luna que volvía a aparecer entre las nubes—. ¡Espíritu, en serio! He estado aquí cada día esperándote, no te puedes quedar ahí como un pasmarote y dejar que haga yo todo el trabajo, ¿no? Venga, va, dime algo.

El hombre levantó un brazo hacia los montículos y barrió con la mirada todos ellos.

—¿Esto? —preguntó Noya caminando hacia las pequeñas montañas de arena—. ¿Lo hiciste tú? —El espíritu clavó su mirada en Noya y le hizo sentirse mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era—. ¿Qué significa?

Él se dio tres golpes en el pecho con la mano abierta y volvió a señalar la arena. De golpe, Noya recordó los tres cuerpos blancos sobre la arena.

—¿Mis… amigos? ¿Los que murieron? —La mirada de osezno se tornó miel lánguida, de tristeza azucarada—. No fue culpa tuya, la tormenta y estaban bastante borrachos los tres y… pasó todo muy rápido. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste. Te debo mi vida y la de mis amigos.

La luna resplandecía en el cielo cuando Noya llegó a ver una cola en la espalda gigante de aquel hombre.

—Eres un tritón. —Noya lo dijo con emoción. No había conocido nunca antes a un tritón, ¡aquel era el día más increíble de su vida!

Él debió asustarse al notar la mirada de Noya en su inmensa cola porque trató de desaparecer con la siguiente ola.

—¡Ey, no! ¡No te vayas todavía! ¡No sé tu nombre!

El hombre le miró sin entenderle.

—Yo, Noya —le explicó él señalándose a sí mismo—. Noya. Soy Noya, Noya. ¿Puedes decirlo?

De la boca de aquel tritón solo salió un gruñido desesperado que parecían sílabas mal formadas.

—Ok, ya veo que no sabes hablar. —El tritón lo miró algo desesperado—. Es igual, te puedo enseñar, eso molaría bastante ¿verdad? Eso de hablar. Soy un profesor genial, todos lo dicen, puedo enseñar a cualquiera a escupir los huesos de olivas hasta encestarlas en copas de cristal sin romperlas; bueno, habré roto una o dos pero te prometo que vas a poder hablar conmigo en un periquete. ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo, verdad? Porque yo quiero hablar mucho contigo. ¡Es que eres un tritón! ¿Habías visto alguna vez un humano? Porque yo no he visto nunca un tritón. Oye, ¿y tú tienes nombre?

El tritón, que se había quedado callado escuchando la retahíla inconexa de Noya, abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno para luego cerrarla, avergonzado.

—Yo soy Noya. No-ya. ¿Tú?

—Sssssjjjjj —dijo él tratando de mover la boca como hacía Noya.

—¡Bien! Ya has dicho algo. —Aunque él no sabía qué podía ser eso ni cómo se podía pronunciar—. Sssjjj… como un Asajo, pero eso parece un pájaro… Te llamo Asahi, ¿te parece bien?

—As… a...

—O puedo llamarte Asa que también mola. Asahi, Asa para los amigos. Yo soy tu amigo, así que te llamaré como me salga. ¿Te parece bien? Asahi, Asa, como sea.

La risa de Asahi eran varios resoplidos seguidos sin apenas sonido, pero a Noya le pareció lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca.

* * *

 **Biblioteca submarina**

Los sonidos que hacía el hijo de la roca lo persiguieron durante todo el día.

Y es que el sonido era una cualidad a la que Asahi, tal y como él lo había llamado, no estaba acostumbrado. En el fondo del océano, con una presión superior a cuatrocientos bares y cientos de miles de litros de agua taponando sus tímpanos, los Reyes del mar no habían cuidado del sentido del oído tal y como se merecía. Se comunicaban por señas más o menos complejas o por mensajes en la arena que interpretaban según la altura y la forma de los montículos. Pero desde que sus antepasados habían decidido aislarse de los hijos de la roca, se habían privado de todo sonido que no fuese los ecos de los peces nadando entre ellos o el burbujeo del aire saliendo a la superficie.

Sin embargo, Asahi sabía qué eran esos sonidos. No entendía lo que significaban, sobre todo porque el hijo de la roca (N… o-ya) se comunicaba demasiado rápido, pero podía lograr averiguar qué era lo que intentaba decirle.

Hablar de la existencia de una biblioteca en el fondo del mar sería una visión demasiado utópica para nuestra historia pero, a falta de palabra mejor, podemos referirnos a aquel rincón entre los arrecifes muertos como «biblioteca». Era una especie de guarida oscura que ocupaba un área de veinte metros cuadrados con una concentración de oxígeno muy inferior a la normal en donde guardaban las caracolas con mensajes que habían sido grabados por los Antiguos Reyes del mar, amigos y hermanos de los hijos de la roca.

Asahi cogió lo que se encontraban más apartados y nadó hasta la superficie para escuchar las caracolas y dilucidar algún sonido de aquel hijo de la roca.

Aquello no era curiosidad ni una insana obsesión (aunque a veces lo parecía), sino que estaba impulsado por una imperiosa necesidad por comunicarse con él. Saber cómo vivía, qué solía hacer y por qué acudía a aquel islote cuando ahí había visto morir a sus compañeros. Asahi recordaba la noche en la que aquella cáscara gigante se fue desintegrando durante una inclemente tormenta. Aquello le había marcado tanto que, estando solo en su cueva, podía oír de nuevo a los hijos de las rocas vociferando desesperados. No le costó mucho decidirse romper las reglas de la Sociedad para ir a rescatarlos de uno en uno para luego irse por donde había venido antes de que le vieran. Era imposible que él (N-Noya) hubiera olvidado aquella noche y simplemente le gustara visitar la isla tras haber vivido aquella pesadilla, con la vista fija en el horizonte y las aletas de tierra apretadas contra su pecho.

Y es que Asahi había estado todos los días contemplándolo desde el agua, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado, observando su espalda rectísima y los mechones de pelo que le nacían de la nuca. Preguntándose qué esperaba, en qué pensaba estando tanto tiempo en silencio, cómo podía mantenerse erguido en el aire sin que las olas sujetaran su cuerpo. Quería saber de dónde venía, cómo funcionaba su Sociedad, qué hacía cuando no estaba en la isla. Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle y quería averiguarlo todo sobre él.

Asahi se fue nadando a su islote favorito, aquel que antaño había sido un volcán en erupción para luego apagarse nada más rozar el nivel del mar. Ahí colocó sus caracolas, encantadas por su bisabuela para ser escuchadas siempre que fuera necesario. Era una serie de golpes y fricciones que él conocía muy bien; para luego escuchar la traducción en el idioma de los hijos de la roca.

—A… agu… aggg, agua. Agua —vocalizó Asahi forzando a sus cuerdas vocales, casi atrofiadas por el desuso, a funcionar—. S… sssalada.

Se quedó toda la tarde escuchando y repitiendo palabras con la emoción de volver a ver a Noya y decirle con una timidez genuina _Te estaba esperando, tenía muchas ganas de verte._

En el interior de su mente cientos de los Antiguos Reyes del mar le gritaron a la vez. Que estaba comprometiendo la seguridad de la Sociedad por un capricho sin sentido, que corría peligro, que le iban a secuestrar como hacían todos los hijos de la roca con los de su especie. Pero por alguna razón, solo con pensar en los ojos tornasolados de Noya una vez más merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

* * *

 **Contacto**

Cuando Noya se fue a la pequeña isla aquella madrugada, llevaba en su barca uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de su madre que se lo había dado con entusiasmo pensando que todos los años que llevaba insistiendo con las clases de pintura iban a dar su fruto. Pero ni mucho menos. Las musas del arte no habían susurrado en sus oídos de la noche a la mañana. Su tarea era mucho más sencilla. El día anterior había estado una hora tratando de comunicarse con Asahi y lo único que sacó en claro que o no sabía hablar o era sordo. Y los trazos de Noya no eran los mejores del reino pero al menos harían bien su papel (se rio de su propio chiste la media hora que estuvo navegando hasta llegar a su destino).

No tuvo que esperar mucho solo. Asahi llegó rayando el amanecer coleteando su aleta resplandeciente, nadando hacia su encuentro con una velocidad envidiable; pero la mente lentísima de Noya, que se había pasado la noche en vela pensando en él, le obligó a ponerse en pie con parsimonia.

Ahí, con la luz de la mañana arañando el horizonte, pudo verle en toda su plenitud. Aquella no era la sombra de un humano con cola como la noche anterior, era sin duda un tritón. Enorme, fuerte, sin pelo en el pecho y con los músculos marcados como si hubieran estado cincelados por manos expertas. Una pelusilla que parecía barba sin hacer se pegaba a su mentón, los pómulos a la altura de la nariz, el pelo castaño, suelto y mojado, y unos ojos demasiado oscuros para ser humanos. Claro que no era humano cosa que a Noya le parecía fascinante.

—¡Ey, Asahi! —Noya acudió a su encuentro llevando el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo y las manos ya tiznadas de carbón—. Has venido.

Asahi se presentó ante él imponente, cuadrando los hombros y con una sonrisa que merecía la pena haber pasado la noche en vela.

—Saludos —contestó él feliz de la vida—. Noya, hijo de la roca.

—Vaya pero si sabe hablar el tritón, qué escondido lo tenías —se acercó más hasta que se acordó que a Asahi no le gustaba que estuviera demasiado cerca, así que se quedó con los pies remojados en agua a una prudente distancia de él—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que querías tomarme el pelo?

—Yo… —Asahi tosió y movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra mandíbula, movimiento casi hipnótico para Noya—. ¿Aprender…? El lenguaje de los hijos de la roca. Ahora.

—¿Estás aprendiendo ahora a hablar? Qué pasada, chaval. —Noya plantó su culo en la arena mojada y el frío le recorrió toda la espalda de una—. Yo estoy aprendiendo ruso. Que para qué, tú te preguntarás. Pues rollos de mi padre, que quiere que me encargue del comercio internacional y toda la pesca. En serio, no paso de los pronombres. Todavía no sé ni para qué sirven pero mi tutor parece muy contento cuando se los repito una y otra y otra…

—Rápido —le corta Asahi tapándose los labios con dos dedos y mirando al cielo. Y Noya, en un ramalazo de inspiración de esos que le dan cada año bisiesto, empezó a sospechar que aquellos gestos tan raros debían tener algún significado oculto que se le escapaba—. Yo… yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Hablo muy rápido, verdad? Mi madre siempre me dice que tengo un carromato de caballos en la lengua —preguntó él toqueteándose los dedos de los pies—. Vale. Me contendré. Hablaré. Muy. Muy. Muy. Despacio.

Asahi le miró fijamente con los ojos, como tratando de desencriptar su lenguaje. Noya suspiró sabiendo que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte si no tomaban medidas.

—Empecemos con cosas sencillas, algo que conozcas. —Noya agarró el carboncillo y dibujó con trazos desordenados un par de olas en el papel medio mojado y le enseñó su pobre trabajo—. Aquí es donde vives tú. El mar. M-A-R… Me ha quedado muy chulo. ¿Verdad?

Asahi se mordió el labio superior y le miró con incomprensión absoluta.

—Este es el mar, ¿lo ves? —Acarició las olas con la punta de los dedos y luego señaló su dibujo—. Esto, mar. Y esto también mar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos de Asahi pasaron del dibujo al agua y de nuevo al dibujo como tratando de resolver un complejísimo rompecabezas.

—¿M… ar? —Asahi se pasó la lengua por la comisura de la boca y Noya se distrajo un momento más largo de lo necesario—. Esto no. Mar.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Pero mira las olitas y las alguitas y los peces, Asahi. Esto es _clarísimamente_ el mar. —Él, por toda respuesta, se pasó el dedo por la nariz sin mirarle a los ojos, un gesto que a Noya se le antojó burlesco—. ¿Pero a que tú no dibujas mejor? Venga, toma el carboncillo a ver cómo lo haces, tritón de pacotilla.

—No sé… —Asahi se rascó el lóbulo de la oreja, mirándose las manos indeciso.

Lo que ocurrió después hizo que Noya perdiera el habla durante al menos un minuto entero. A sus espaldas, en la orilla, la arena se levantó en el aire formando suaves olas que se iban moviendo en sincronía.

—Mar —afirmó Asahi coleteando, ajeno a la estupefacción de Noya.

Noya se levantó despacio y se internó en ese mar de arena flotante para tratar de averiguar cómo funcionaba. Pero todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento era _Esto es una pasada._

—Hace cosquillas —rio él agitándose el pelo para quitarse los granos de arena—. Esto es lo que hiciste con mis amigos, ¿verdad? Lo de las montañas de arena.

Al ver la incomprensión de Asahi, Noya se dio los tres golpes en el pecho.

—Mis amigos —repitió Asahi haciendo un esfuerzo por comunicarse—. Plegaria.

Las olas de arenas cayeron al suelo y en su lugar aparecieron las pequeñas montañas de arena que Noya recordaba con tanta nitidez.

—Ahora están con la Madre Azul —le explicó Asahi entre palabras y gestos—. No sufrirán con ella.

A duras penas Noya comprendió que aquello era lo que hacían los Tritones con sus muertos. Y le pareció el gesto más considerado que había visto nunca.

La sensibilidad de Asahi se hizo más que evidente los días consiguientes. Todo en él transmitía una pureza única y una falta de maldad genuina que hacía que fascinaba a Noya cada día. Ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a las doncellas con Tanaka desde los tejados del castillo. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera levantarse de madrugada para volverlo a ver. Las leyendas decían que las sirenas provocaban ese efecto en los marineros, de fascinación y embobamiento que hacía que muchos hombres perdieran la cabeza.

Pero él no se estaba volviendo loco, al menos Noya no lo sentía así, sino que veía el mundo con una lucidez que nunca había sentido. Apreciando las pequeñas cosas como un espejo o un tenedor para siempre llegar a pensar _Esto le tiene que gustar a Asa._ Y acababa regalándole media vajilla a Asahi para explicarle para qué servía hasta la última cucharilla.

—Es delicioso —susurró Asahi degustando una galleta de jengibre—. Gracias, Noya.

Al día siguiente Noya le regaló un pastel de manzana. Y él no probó ni un bocado (algo impensable para el devora-dulces oficial del castillo) mientras Asahi pasaba los dedos por la nata montada y se la llevaba a la boca.

Llegó un punto que ya no bastaba con los pequeños objetos del castillo ni la comida robada a hurtadillas de las cocinas. Noya pensó que Asahi se merecía algo más grande y bonito, que pegara con él. Así que se levantó antes de lo que era ya habitual y a la luz de la luna arrancó las raíces de un tamarindo de dos años. Se lo ató a la espalda y así fue todo el camino hasta el islote.

—Esto es un árbol —le explicó plantándolo en la barca y remando para llegar hasta él—. Ven, acércate.

Asahi se colocó en el otro lado de la barca, asombrado de ver aquel tronco fino y las hojas verdes empezando a caer en el mar.

—¿Sirve?

—Ah, no sirve para nada en realidad —le dijo Noya dejando caer la pequeña ancla que había improvisado con las cafeteras de metal de su padre. Hoy tendría un humor de perros sin su dosis de cafeína—. La abuela Haya me dijo que con ellos podemos respirar pero es una tontería, yo puedo respirar perfectamente sin árboles.

—Es... arrugado —articuló Asahi, a falta de adjetivo mejor, acariciando las hendiduras del árbol. Tan maravillado como era habitual en él.

—Solo en el tronco. Ven, déjame que te ayude a llegar a las hojas.

Noya trató de agarrar su mano pero Asahi se impulsó lejos de su contacto. Noya se tuvo que sujetar a ambos lados de la barca para no caer al agua.

—Vaya. Guau —se quejó Noya sin ocultar su molestia—. Creía que después de _meses_ viéndonos todos los días ya se te había pasado la paranoia de "no tocar al humano".

—No. No —tartamudeó Asahi, azorado, ocultando sus manos en el pecho—. Manos. No.

—¿Manos no?

—Manos… Conexión. —Asahi se frotó los ojos, como cada vez que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso y conjuró una pequeña tormenta de arena desde el fondo del mar para hacer su magia y explicarse mejor—. Manos es… sagrado. Compartir la energía vital. Tritones y sirenas que comparten su vida.

Y hechizó la arena para formar dos figuras humanoides con cola dándose la mano.

—Así que es algo como… sagrado para vosotros —concluyó Noya rascándose el codo, dándose cuenta del problema que había entre ellos y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo—. Pero Asahi… tocarse… no es sagrado. No al menos para los humanos.

—¿No sagrado?

—No, para nosotros es algo más del día a día, ¿sabes? Nos saludamos con las manos, nos abrazamos, nos… nos hace sentir que somos más cercanos los unos a los otros. Que no somos extraños. —Noya apoyó la mano en el tronco del árbol justo en el lugar donde antes había estado Asahi. Sentía su huella húmeda entre las vetas—. Y hace tiempo que siento que… es solo lo que quieres ser. Un extraño para mí.

—No. No, no, no —contestó Asahi deshaciendo su hechizo hasta que la arena se desvaneció en el fondo del mar—. No verdad. Yo. A ti.

Asahi alzó ambos dedos índices y los acercó poco a poco, gesto que significaba «unidos».

—Para ti puede ser porque supongo que los tritones os habláis a cinco metros de distancia y os parece bien. Pero los humanos no somos así. Yo no soy así.

De hecho Noya no era para nada una persona distante sino todo lo contrario. Amaba a sus amigos y lo demostraba como mejor podía. Abrazando a Daichi al término de su reunión sobre la escasez de alimentos en la zona este de la isla. Asustando por detrás a Sugawara mientras se bebía su cuarto vaso de leche del día. Colgándose del cuello de Hinata cuando este conseguía atrapar al vuelo la pelota que le enviaba desde cuatro metros de distancia. Y sin avisar. Noya era muy cercano con todos los que le rodeaban (menos al Príncipe de las islas del Norte. Ese podía irse al continente de una patada), así que no era muy raro que deseara con tantas fuerzas darle un abrazo a Asahi, ¿no? Un abrazo solamente para sentir que era tangible y no un producto de su imaginación con el que estaba francamente obsesionado.

—Piernas —balbuceó Asahi.

—¿Piernas? —preguntó él perdiendo por un momento el hilo de la conversación.

—Piernas. Tuyas —afirmó señalándolas. Respiró hondo varias veces y parpadeó—. Las tocaré. Demostrar. Soy cercano. A ti.

—¿Mis piernas? —repitió Noya sacando las piernas por el borde de la barca.

—NO. Aquí no —pidió Asahi más azorado si cabía—. Arena. Mejor.

—Vaaaale, como tú quieras.

Noya remó hasta la orilla y dejó el árbol dentro de la barca por si acaso se le olvidaba (porque sí, Noya era la típica persona que se olvidaba de un árbol de dos metros en medio de la playa), contento de por fin acercarse a Asahi después de tres larguísimos meses. Jamás lo admitiría pero había estado esperando con ansias aquel momento, sobre todo ese último mes que la ola de calor había sido insoportable y Noya había estado dando vueltas entre sus sábanas de seda empapadas de sudor pensando en cómo sería acariciar la naricilla de Asahi con el dedo índice, si al estar permanentemente mojado facilitaría el poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y si su cuello olería a salitre y a espuma de olas recién nacidas como él siempre se había imaginado.

Noya se sentó en la arena mojada y palmeó la pequeña charca de agua que se formaba a su alrededor.

—¿Vienes o qué?

—Manos no —le recordó Asahi.

—Que sí. Manos no, ¿ves? No las moveré de aquí. —Noya entrelazó las manos en su espalda y para darle mayor seguridad, se sentó sobre ellas—. Pero no sé cómo pretendes tocarme sin manos. O sea para eso funcionan. Para tocar.

La lejanía de Asahi empezaba a acortarse y Noya sintió los latidos de su corazón repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Por fin veía la impresionante cola de tritón que siempre había estado oculta bajo la superficie, era de un color azul-rojizo que iba cambiando de tonalidad con la luz matutina. Iba a hacerle un comentario sobre su cola cuando notó su aliento en la punta de los pies.

—¿A… Asahi?

Pero él no contestó. Acarició con su mejilla el empeine del pie y siguió subiendo por el tobillo.

—Yo cercano a ti. —Pasó la barbilla por su gemelo. Los escalofríos de Noya empezaron a ser incontrolables—. Demostrar. ¿Duele?

—No. No duele —aseguró Noya apretando los puños debajo de él. Tratando de centrarse en la arena caliente y mojada y no en el hombre de casi dos metros que le acariciaba las piernas con la cara como si fuera un gato. Solo que no se parecía en nada a un gato y aquel era el problema principal. Porque no era un gato. Era su amigo. Su pequeño secreto, su obsesión y el responsable de que el corazón le latiera tan fuerte que parecía que estaba temblando la tierra.

La piel de Asahi avanzó por su rodilla y dejó un rastro de su aliento en toda la pierna. Noya empezaba a creer que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y no mirar la cabellera mojada de subía cada vez más. Hacia él.

 _No duele. No duele pero HOSTIA JODER._

Entonces su boca se acercó demasiado a la muy prominente dureza que ya era mucho más evidente y Noya saltó hacia atrás empujando a Asahi con demasiada fuerza.

La cara de horror de Asahi fue genuina.

—¿Daño? ¿Dolor? ¿Mi culpa?

—¡No! No, no ha sido culpa tuya. Nada de esto es tu culpa —se apresuró a decir cerrando las piernas y tratando de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Para ello utilizó su porte de Príncipe simpático y encantador y así volvieron a su mente todas las enseñanzas para matizar gestos y exagerar expresiones ( _Las palmas de las manos abiertas, la boca relajada, la mirada centrada en su persona)_ —. Hay un sitio… En donde... los humanos… No se nos puede tocar.

—¿Sagrado?

—Sí, bueno. Sagrado, excitante, prohibido; como quieras llamarlo. —Noya se puso de pie y empujó la barca para ponerse dentro. Y alejarse de él lo más rápido posible—. Tengo que devolver el árbol a su sitio. Si está mucho tiempo fuera de la tierra se seca y se muere y… y hay sequía últimamente así que es un follón. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Tú bien… conmigo? —preguntó Asahi a media voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, Asa.

Remó hacia él y su mano se movió sola para acariciarle el pelo. Flexionó los dedos en el último momento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Noya. Se inclinó hacia él y rozó la nariz con la suya—. Estamos bien. Tú y yo. Te lo prometo. Mañana te veo.

Los ojos oscuros de Asahi (de un color negro como las noches sin luna) parpadearon un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Mañana —aceptó él.

—Mañana —repitió Noya separándose un par de centímetros—. ¡Y no te retrases!

Cuando Asahi hizo su gesto de despedida (se acariciaba el borde del labio con el pulgar) y desapareció por debajo del agua, Noya se quitó la máscara de Príncipe perfecto. Se puso de rodillas en la barca, con la cabeza escondida bajo sus manos tratado de encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

Su erección era ya mucho más pequeña que cuando Asahi estaba encima de él ( _NO. No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso nunca más_ ) pero era un signo evidente de lo que había pasado.

 _Él es mi amigo. NO puede gustarme. O sea no de esa manera. No puede gustarme tanto._

Noya saltó de la barca y se sumergió en el agua salada repitiéndose esas palabras, intentando convencerse de que debía tener a alguna otra chica en mente cuando había pasado el… incidente. Solo que no lo recordaba. Únicamente podía pensar en Asahi arrastrándose encima de su cuerpo, tratándolo con tanto cuidado y tanto mimo que parecía querer atesorarlo para siempre.

 _¿Duele?,_ había dicho con esa carita tan inocente. Sin saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de sus pantalones. Y en el resto del cuerpo.

Noya salió del agua con la vergüenza coloreándole la cara. Tenía mucho que lidiar antes de encontrarse con él a la mañana siguiente. Debía pensar qué iba a decirle y de qué manera. O sea, cuando lo tuviera claro.

Cuando llegó al puerto real, Tanaka estaba ahí esperándole. Si se sorprendió por ver a su mejor amigo mojado y con un árbol casi sin hojas, no lo demostró.

—Hay que ir al castillo. A la de ya —le explicó arrastrándolo por la muñeca.

—Ey, ey. Tranquilo —se quejó Noya.

—Hay que asearte y vestirte y… mierda, no sé qué vamos a hacer con tu pelo. La señora Kasher va a tener que hacer su magia otra vez.

—¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? —preguntó él cogiendo el pan de leche que Tanaka le tendía. Se veía que hoy no iba a poder desayunar en las cocinas como todos los días.

—Ya ha venido.

Noya se atragantó con su desayuno y tragó el trozo de pan sin masticar.

—Dime que no es el Príncipe estirado.

—No. Me refiero a S _u Excelencia_ el Príncipe Estirado.

* * *

 **Tesoros bajo el mar**

Asahi dejó el último artículo de su colección de objetos de los Hijos de la roca entre las algas que formaban su lecho de descanso. El objeto en sí era un chisme pequeño de color grisáceo con tres puntas muy afiladas. Noya lo había llamado entre risas "tridente".

 _Te ves muy apropiado con él,_ había comentado haciendo que Asahi lo sujetase de forma vertical. _Como Poseidón pero en guapo._

Asahi acarició las puntas afiladas de su tridente. Trató de contener esa presión en la parte baja de su estómago. Pero no pudo.

Los tritones y las sirenas no tenían un concepto para "atracción" o "pareja", ni siquiera entendían la palabra "amor"; lo que tenían era una emoción o era más bien un sentimiento de lo más simple. Se llamaba Huella. El mecanismo era sencillo, cuando encontrase a la Huella más adecuada para él lo sabría instintivamente. No al momento, no existía nada parecido a un flechazo en el mundo de los tritones, sino de forma más progresiva hasta que la evidencia le saltase a la cara.

Asahi había tratado de retener ese sentimiento durante más tiempo de lo que podía recordar. Su Huella lo llamaba cada día y cada noche, cada hora que estaba separado de él. Y daba igual que fuera un Hijo de la Roca o más pequeño que su propio brazo, sus ojos ambarinos era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Asahi sentía completo los ínfimos momentos en los que estaba con él. Había encontrado a su Huella y se habría entregado a ella por completo desde que rescató a Noya del mar embravecido si no fuera por sus antepasados. Casi podía escuchar a todos antiguos Reyes del Mar gritando cada vez más fuerte, de forma más desesperada. Insultándole, maldiciéndole, despotricando contra él y su familia por haber engendrado al peor traidor de su especie.

A veces, Asahi recordaba los cuerpos descuartizados de los tritones y sirenas que habían acabado en manos de los Hijos de la roca. Lo peor eran sus expresiones de horror. Tuvo pesadillas durante meses cuando se encontró con los cuerpos a la tierna edad de ocho años.

Pero Noya jamás le haría eso. Era su Huella. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Y sin embargo…

Asahi se paró frente a su propio rostro. Aquel objeto era ovalado y hacía una magia muy particular que era reflejar todo lo que se presentase ante él. Se llamaba "espejo" y era uno de sus tesoros más valiosos. Había sido la primera vez que había visto tan nítidamente su pelo oscuro balanceándose por las corrientes y sus pestañas tupidas, su mentón hundido y sus labios finos.

—¿Por qué te miras tanto? —había preguntado Noya sujetando el espejo en la arena.

—Esto… ¿yo?

—Claro que eres tú. —Noya emitió esa risa estridente tan suya—. ¿Quién podría ser si no?

—Yo… —Asahi se acercó más para verse mejor. Rozó la superficie fría con el nudillo y se alejó—. No sabía… que era así.

—¿No? ¿No te habías visto nunca? —Noya dejó el espejo en la orilla del mar para que la marea lo llevase hasta él—. Pues toma, para que no se te olvide como eres. Grande, inocente, amable. Eres… eres impresionante, Asa. Recuérdalo siempre.

Asahi rozó el espejo con toda la mano para apreciar el frío del embrujo bajo el agua y se vio reflejado una vez más antes de salir de su cueva nadando.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había sabido desde siempre.

* * *

 **Confesiones entre tazas de té rojo**

El plan de Noya era librarse del Príncipe idiota durante todo el día hasta que se largara a la isla de donde había venido. Y casi lo consigue. Se había presentado ante él al mediodía como mandaba la tradición, intercambiando regalos simbólicos típicos de sus tierras. Una cesta de melocotones por parte del Norte y un atún rojo gigante por parte del Sur. Después de la escueta ceremonia de bienvenida se había disculpado con su padre explicándole que tenía deberes reales de suma importancia.

—Vas a insultar a nuestro invitado —le advirtió él con la sonrisa tan falsa como la suya, gesto con el que demostraba su completa desaprobación.

—Todavía no he terminado mi simposio sobre las principales diferencias entre el Atlántico y el Pacífico, el profesor Takeda puede molestarse. No puedo dejar que este imb… esta visita retrase mis deberes para con mi pueblo—explicó Noya sin perder la sonrisa forzadísima y las ganas de pirarse aumentando—. Además parece que nuestro _invitado_ está bastante ocupado.

El Príncipe del Norte, como era habitual, estaba rodeado de todas las féminas de la corte. En ese momento estaba dándole de comer un arándano rojo a la Condesa de las tierras bajas mientras que el resto de mujeres se peleaban por conseguir el siguiente turno.

—Vete ahora que puedes —susurró su padre tapándose con una servilleta—. Yo te cubriré.

—Te debo una, papá.

—Una de tantas.

Sin embargo no hubo descanso posible. En cuanto volvió a sus aposentos con la mente centrada en acabar su simposio (empezar más bien, pues todavía no había puesto ni el título tan molón que había pensado: _Aguas Tortuosas_ ) y no pensar en Asahi y sus ojos como pozos negros de una luz inmensa, aporrearon a su puerta unas cinco veces antes de que Noya pudiera abrir.

Cómo no. El criado del Príncipe, un tipo altísimo con una cara de mala leche permanente, le expuso de forma apática de que su amo le esperaba para tomar el té a media tarde, tras la reunión con el Rey del Sur.

—Transmítele mis disculpas al Príncipe —dijo Noya tratando de comportarse de un modo lo más políticamente correcto posible—. Tengo tareas inaplazables que he de terminar hoy y además me siento algo indispuesto…

—Eso le da igual —gruñó el tío acercándose hacia él mucho más de lo necesario. Noya hizo todo lo que pudo para no sentirse intimidado pero la cara de perro cabreado le hacía retraerse—. Si no vienes, él vendrá a darte por culo aquí. Así que tú verás.

 _El Príncipe del Norte. En_ mi _habitación. Revolviendo_ mis _cosas y sentándose en_ mi _cama con un par de criadas que por seguro ya habrá conquistado y haciendo como si todo esto fuera suyo_ , Noya tuvo un escalofrío solo de imaginarse la escena.

—Allí estaré.

—Eso imaginaba.

Noya pidió a Tanaka que comieran en su habitación mientras entre los dos investigaban qué tipos de peces vivían en Atlántico y así terminar antes. Cuando acabaron, su mejor amigo le fue contando lo que el Príncipe del Norte estaba intentando negociar con su padre.

—Aumentar nuestra producción de peces, por supuesto —Noya puso los ojos en blanco—, como los peces crecen en los árboles simplemente tenemos que plantar más atunes y peces globo en las montañas.

—A cambio nos ofrece una nueva tecnología para plantar cultivos de tomates, uva y naranjas.

—Eso… eso podría funcionar. —Noya miró a través de su ventanal (aquel que no daba al mar, se había alejado de toda imagen marina desde que había vuelto al castillo)—. Podríamos darle uso a los terrenos de Daichi.

—El Conde Daichi —le recordó Tanaka haciendo un último esfuerzo por que Noya se aprendiera todos los títulos nobiliarios.

—El tío es listo, muy listo —le concedió Noya—. Si tenemos nuestros cultivos dependeremos menos de la pesca con lo que podríamos vendérselo a él. Y seguro que lo querrá más barato, pero es un buen trato, mi padre lo aceptará. —Le escribió una carta a Daichi explicándole las noticias y se prometió enviarla en cuanto pudiera—. ¿Y tú qué haces metido en asuntos políticos? Si odias esas cosas.

—Cuando he llegado tenías cara de necesitar una distracción urgente —le explicó Tanaka encogiéndose de hombros—. Y para eso estamos los amigos.

Noya suspiró observando sus dedos manchados de tinta.

 _«Aquí es donde vives tú, el mar. M-A-R.»_

—Ayúdame a encontrar algo elegante para beber té con el Príncipe de los Imbéciles.

—Vamos a ver qué encontramos.

La ropa que había estado perfectamente doblada en su vestidor se convirtió en una montaña de camisas arrugadas y pantalones pisoteados hasta que Noya salió vestido con un traje color azul medianoche de tres piezas con un pañuelo en el bolsillo y zapatos de charol.

—Parezco gilipollas —se quejó Noya quitándose un par de botones del cuello de la camisa.

—Lo sé, al Príncipe le va a encantar —se rio Tanaka tratando de ponerle una orquídea en el pelo.

—Te odio, capullo —gruñó librándose de él con un par de manotazos—. Deséame suerte.

—Vas a necesitar algo más que suerte. —Tanaka se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la flor a la nariz filosóficamente—. Lo que tú necesitas es paciencia.

—Cierra el pico.

Los criados indicaron a Noya que el té estaba dispuesto en el balcón real. Noya se encontró una mesa redonda, dos sillas reclinables, una tetera humeante, una bandeja con pastas y dos tazas de porcelana.

Y el mar.

Allá donde alcanzaba la vista, las olas ondulantes coloreaban las aguas de distintos matices imprecisos. El aire era salino y la arena tan fina que no podías despegarte de ella aunque quisieras. Todo era inmenso, azul y salvaje.

 _Asa debe estar por ahí,_ pensó Noya tomando asiento y siguiendo el ritmo de las olas que chocaban contra los acantilados. _Haciendo cosas de tritón como trenzar algas, jugar con la arena mágica y cantarle a los pececillos que bajo el mar se vive muy feliz._

La imagen de Asahi encima de él volvió a aparecer en su mente, lo que le hizo sonrojarse y esconder su rostro entre las manos. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser los mejores amigos interespecie, hablando a una distancia segura de sus distintas vidas, a que se le pusiera dura cuando le toca? Ya estaba claro que Asa era la hostia de bueno, irradiaba bondad en todo lo que hacía, decía o pensaba. Era inteligente y amable y generoso y se entusiasmaba con cada regalo que le hacía. Y sí, claro que no podía dejar de pensar en él durante el día y durante la noche, aunque eso debía ser el embrujo que tenían las sirenas con los marineros.

O que Asahi le gustara.

Pero Asahi no le podía gustar. Era imposible. O sea, él un tritón y Noya un humano. Que estuvieran… juntos, como algo de parejas y eso, ¿dónde se había visto algo parecido? Además, era su amigo, y eso no se puede sentir con un amigo. La máxima intimidad que consiguió con Tanaka era tirarse pedos en la misma habitación y esperar a que él se tirase otro más fuerte. Pero _jamás_ se había puesto tan… así con él ni con ninguna otra persona. Joder ni siquiera con Yaichi se había puesto así (durante el mes que había estado detrás de ella hasta que se le pasó el cuelgue). Así que ¿qué? ¿Noya era una especie de homosexual zoofílico pervertido que le gustaban los brazos fuertes y las colas grandes que brillaban con la luz del sol?

Y lo peor de todo era que había traicionado la confianza de Asa. Él no quería que utilizara sus manos y las usó para apartarlo de él, la peor reacción que podía haber tenido en ese momento. No le extrañaría que Asahi no apareciese a la mañana siguiente. Ni ninguna otra.

Si era así, lo echaría tantísimo de menos que el cuerpo entero le temblaba de imaginarse esa posibilidad. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, ¿no? ¿O sí?

—Pues sí que estoy jodido —admitió apoyando los codos en la mesa para intentar controlarse.

—Bienvenido al club.

Noya levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escucharla voz del Príncipe sentado frente a él.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención es que estaba vestido íntegramente de blanco a excepción de una pequeña coronita roja que adornaba un lado de su cabeza, absurdo como poco. Lo segundo, que su guardaespaldas caraperro se encontraba a su derecha, con su eterna expresión de aburrimiento y exasperación (y eso que apenas habían empezado a hablar). Lo tercero era que el té ya estaba servido y que el Príncipe empezaba a dar cuenta de la mitad de los pastelitos que había sobre la mesa.

—Príncipe Oikawa, no os había visto —se disculpó Noya tratando de ocultar su expresión de horror y de desagrado al verle ahí plantado saboreando con una lentitud exasperante una galletita de mantequilla.

Desde que le conocía, el Príncipe del Norte había encontrado nuevas formas de torturarle con su molesta presencia apareciendo en los momentos menos adecuados, o invitándolo a copas de arroz azucarado cuando era ya pasada la medianoche y Noya quería irse a la cama. Tenía la horrible sospecha que el Príncipe sabía lo mal que le caía así que ponía todos los medios para que Noya estuviera incómodo y de muy mala leche. Debía resultarle muy divertido estar fastidiándole.

—Noya, por favor, dejémonos de formalismos, ¿quieres? —El Príncipe le guiñó un ojo lo que le provocó un escalofrío nada agradable—. Llámame Tooru. U Oikiwi como aquí mi criado favorito me llama cuando estamos a solas.

La cara del supuesto _criado favorito_ se tornó en una mueca. Aunque a simple vista no hubiera ningún rasgo facial evidente que justificara ese cambio.

—Majestad, si me permitís. —El chico se dirigió hacia Noya con formalidad, y antes de que pudiera contestar, le dio un golpe al Príncipe en la cabeza—. Compórtate como es debido por una vez.

—Iwa… eres muy malo conmigo —lloriqueó el Príncipe acariciándose la nuca.

Noya decidió saborear su té y fingir que no había visto nada. Era mucho mejor que empezar a hacerse preguntas que no tenían ninguna respuesta.

—Entonces… Príncipe Oikawa. ¿Para qué me habíais convocado?

—Oh, eso ya no tiene importancia —comentó él reponiéndose del golpe con una nueva galleta, esta vez de chocolate—. Te iba a invitar a pasar dos semanas en mi isla para que me ayudaras a organizar mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Será una locura y necesito muchas manos para que me ayuden a poner guirnaldas por toda la ciudad.

 _¿Yo? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Contigo? ¿Poniendo unas jodidas guirnaldas de colorines? Ni por todo el oro del mundo._

—Pero ahora estoy muy interesado en otros menesteres. —El Príncipe bebió un sorbo de su té y dejó la taza en el platito con unos movimientos lánguidos—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —aseveró el Príncipe haciendo gestos rápidos—. La chica que te trae de cabeza _._

Noya le dio otro pequeño sorbo a su té, tratando de hacer tiempo para no explicarle que la _chica_ era en realidad un _chico_ que, más bien, era _una criatura submarina legendaria pero con unos ojos increíbles._

—Es complicado —atajó secándose los labios con la servilleta color crema.

—Qué novedad —rio el Príncipe apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano—. Un miembro de la familia Yuu con una relación complicada. ¿Cuándo he visto esto? Mmm… ¿Cuándo tu padre se casó con una artesana de velas aromáticas sin linaje real alguno? O puede ser cuando tu abuela tuvo una relación abierta con cuatro criados distintos y se negó a decir quién era hijo de quién. O también…

—Vale. Lo pillo —masculló Noya pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos—. Es una maldición que tenemos todos los Yuu. Pero ya te digo que esto… esto es más complejo.

—¿De qué manera? —El Príncipe apoyó su mentón en ambas manos, gesto que parecía decir «Tienes toda mi atención».

Por supuesto que Noya no le iba a soltar por las buenas al Príncipe del Norte, conocido por esparcir rumores que de alguna manera siempre le beneficiaban, que esa "relación" la mantenía con un tritón de dos metros de altura. Así que se salió por la tangente con un tema que le preocupaba más aún.

—He traicionado su confianza. —Suspiró jugueteando con las pastas que quedaban en la mesa para hacer montoncitos de colores.

—¿Se puede solucionar?

—No lo sé —admitió Noya revolviendo los pastelitos—. No… no creo.

—¿Te importa de verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él sin vacilar—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. —El Príncipe se encogió de hombros y señaló la puerta de cristal—. Tienes toda esta tarde para solucionarlo con la condición de que luego vengas al baile de esta noche y me cuentes todos los detalles.

 _Parece tan simple. Y sin embargo… puedo intentarlo. Debo intentarlo, claro que sí. Le demostraré que puede estar conmigo sin estar incómodo y después…_

—Sí —aceptó Noya levantándose súbitamente de la mesa—. Eso voy a hacer. Le voy a demostrar que soy de confianza y luego le diré lo importante que es para mí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Gracias Prín…

—No, no —El Príncipe chasqueó los dedos y le señaló—. ¿Qué es lo que te digo siempre?

—Gracias, Oikawa —dijo Noya acercándose para palmearle el hombro—. No eres el capullo presumido que pensaba.

—Oh, no creas. —Oikawa hizo aspavientos con las manos para restarle importancia—. Tengo mucho de las dos cosas pero a veces me puedes pillar con buen humor. Y para qué negarlo, doy unos consejos geniales.

—Sí, claro —bufó su guardaespaldas caraperro—. Como cuando mandaste teñir toda la ropa de la guardia con tinta de calamar. No contaba con que algunos de nosotros tendríamos una reacción alérgica.

—¡¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme por eso?! —lloriqueó él volviéndose hacia su fiel guardián—. Ya te he pedido perdón unas mil veces. Y estuve en tu habitación hasta que te recuperaste, ¿es que no es suficiente?

—Claramente no.

—Pero ¡mira! ¡Te he guardado una galletita de melocotón y miel!

—No la quiero.

—Serás mentiroso, ¡si te encanta! A ver, abre la boquita. —En este punto Noya ya estaba alcanzando la puerta de cristal y tratando de luchar con el pomo para no escuchar nada más—. Buen chico… ¡pero por qué me pegas ahora!

—Por idiota.

—Pero si me adoras.

—Cállate.

* * *

 **Sal en los labios**

—Estás puto loco.

—Por favor, Tanaka —le suplicó Noya entregándole la cuerda—. Solo serán un par de horas.

—¿¡Un par de horas!? —se horrorizó él acercándose disimuladamente a la barca. Con suerte Noya le seguiría por inercia y ambos volverían a la seguridad del castillo, sin bondage de por medio.

—Hasta esta noche —explicó Noya todavía tendiéndole la cuerda.

—No, tío, no estás bien. Hay que llevarte de vuelta y que te revisen la cabeza o algo.

—Tanaka…

—Joder que no te voy a atar y te voy a dejar abandonado en mitad de una isla solitaria _un par de horas_ —insistió él retirándose—. Además, eres el jodido Príncipe del Sur, o sea carne de piratas.

—No me pasará nada.

—No me vengas con eso de que tu espíritu te protegerá.

Noya le agarró de la parte baja de la camisa para que no se moviera y le miró con una seriedad que Tanaka jamás había visto en él.

—Por favor. —Tanaka dio un respingo y se sobrepuso a la necesidad de arrastrarlo hasta el castillo por pelo—. Sé que no lo entiendes, que te parece una locura atarme aquí y dejarme abandonado a mi suerte. Pero necesito hacer esto. Si no funciona, iré a donde tú me digas y cuando tú quieras pero hoy, _ahora,_ tengo que estar aquí.

—Has perdido la cabeza, Noya.

—No sabes cuánto.

Tanaka suspiró y enredó la cuerda entre las muñecas de su amigo, de tal manera que las palmas estuvieran en contacto. Hizo los lazos que su padre le había enseñado cuando todo su mundo consistía en ir a pescar todas las mañanas y se aseguró de aflojar el nudo madre, para que Noya pudiera desatarse para defenderse si algo malo ocurría.

—Gracias.

—Si te secuestran, nunca des mi nombre —le advirtió Tanaka.

—Descuida, me tragaré la bolita de cianuro que tengo en la boca.

—No bromees con eso —se quejó empujando la barca con la espalda—. Vendré a recogerte cuando el último rayo de sol desaparezca y vendrás conmigo sin quejarte.

—¡Y asegúrate de entretener a mi padre para que no se dé cuenta de que he desaparecido!

—Encima tengo que hacerte el trabajo sucio. —Tanaka saltó a la barca y empezó a remar—. Cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido, o sea… más estúpido de lo que es ahora.

Noya se despidió con las manos atadas y se sentó en la arena a esperar con el sol cayéndole directamente en la cabeza. Quizás aquello era una locura como decía Tanaka, de hecho era posible que Asa ni siquiera apareciera después de todo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar ahí. Debía esperarle y él vendría como había hecho siempre.

Cuando las gotas de sudor empezaron a empapar su camisa azul oscuro, vio un remolino entre las aguas. El corazón le saltó por los aires haciendo piruetas de acróbata profesional.

—Sabía que vendrías —susurró Noya moviendo las manos cuando Asa salió del agua—. Mira lo que he hecho. Así no podré tocarte, ¿ves? Ya puedes confiar en mí otra vez.

Asahi no contestó. Empezó a arrastrarse por la arena ayudándose de sus manos enormes para llegar hasta él. En su mirada no había nada más que determinación.

—¿A… Asahi? —Noya levantó más las manos por si no había visto que estaba atado e indefenso—. No te tocaré, te lo juro. No hace falta… que… vengas.

Asahi se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él. Mojado y gigante parecía más bien un dios marino que había surcado las aguas solo para buscarle.

Solo para él.

—¿Esto? —preguntó señalando las ataduras.

—Es para que confíes en mí —le explicó Noya en un susurro.

—Confío. —Asahi sonrió y a Noya se le llenó el mundo de luz azul—. Confío en ti.

Asahi encantó la arena para formar un remolino tan rápido que parecía un disco giratorio. Con un gesto, cortó la cuerda para liberar sus manos.

—Confío. Más que en nadie.

Noya tenía la garganta tan seca que no pudo explicarle que en su pueblo cortaban las ligaduras de las mujeres al desposarse y que aquella situación le parecía embarazosa y emocionante al mismo tiempo. No podía explicar absolutamente nada porque Asahi le cogió las manos y se las apretó con afecto y una corriente eléctrica le subió por la espina dorsal.

—Es una bonita tradición —dijo Asa sonriendo tiernamente. Estaba casi tan nervioso como él e incluso mucho más avergonzado, pero su amplia sonrisa no se desvaneció en ningún momento—. Pero tú no necesitas flores en el pelo ni vestidos largos para estar guapo. Eres más hermoso que todas ellas.

—¿Asa… hi? —inquirió Noya con una confusión que desvaneció de golpe su vergüenza—. ¿Cómo…?

—He accedido a tu lenguaje por medio de esto —le explicó acariciándole con los pulgares—. Ya te lo dije: conexión.

—Ya, ya, me dijiste que había una conexión pero guau. —Noya apretó los dedos sudorosos y sonrió—. Es… es brutal.

—Puedes… acceder a mí, si quieres.

—¿Puedo?

—Concéntrate, Noya. Ven conmigo.

Fue como entrar en un lago helado y poder respirar bajo el agua. Todo era nítido, azul y frío. Parpadeando, vio la colonia de tritones repartidos por todos los mares y comunicándose a través de los mensajes que se dejaban en la arena. Vio unas cuantas sirenas y un par de tritones unidos por las manos y otros muchos que nadaban solos. Los observó mientras cosechaban algas de colores inverosímiles. Los observó haciendo tratos por medio de gestos complejos y los vio marcharse, alejarse unos de otros para que a los humanos les resultara más difícil encontrarlos.

Después se vio a sí mismo el día de la tormenta. Solo y desamparado, a merced de las olas, Asahi había nadado como un loco para recogerle justo en el momento en que el océano se lo tragaba. Notó de nuevo las caricias en sus párpados y la calidez de su piel. Y su necesidad imperiosa de salvarlo. De salvar a todos los hijos de la roca pero sobre todo a aquel pequeño humano que tan bien cabía entre sus brazos.

Y luego vio la cueva de Asahi. Un lugar circular y escalonado lleno de objetos que brillaban con la luz del techo circular de la cueva. Los objetos que él le había estado llevando durante todo ese tiempo, incluso aquel pergamino con un dibujo mal hecho del mar que ahora solo era una pasta marrón inservible.

—Mis tesoros —le dijo Asahi todavía azorado.

—Los has guardado —se sorprendió Noya admirando toda la colección—. Eres el único que es capaz de convertir toda esta chatarra en algo… increíble.

Asahi se rio más sonoramente que otras veces. Seguía acariciándole las manos y estaba tan cerca que Noya podía oler el salitre de su piel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Asahi ladeando la cabeza.

—No. N… nada —tartamudeó Noya tratando de desprenderse de la necesidad de besarle—. Es… algo que hace la gente… cuando… cuando hay una conexión.

—Es bonito —confesó Asa acariciándole la cara con los dedos. La respiración de Noya se cortó de golpe y el aire no volvió a él—. ¿Puedo?

—Solo si quieres.

Asahi acercó su cara sonrojada hacia él y juntó la boca con la suya en un beso suave, tierno e inexperto. Pero en cuanto Noya notó la sal de sus labios supo sin lugar a dudas que tenía que ser él, que no había nadie más bueno y más amable y más… más todo. Que Asahi era lo único que quería en esa vida y en cualquier otra.

Los dos se besaron en silencio, con el ruido del mar de fondo y la luna poco a poco apareciendo en el cielo. Las estrellas parecían diamantes reflejadas en el agua pero ninguno de los dos las vio. Solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro y para nada más.

* * *

Llevo mucho sin publicar, lo sé. De hecho me ha costado la vida escribir esta historia pero es un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas, el sol de mis días y mis risas matutinas. **Janet Cab** no solo es una escritora (Sí, escritora, la palabra "ficker" se hace demasiado pequeña para ella), es una persona de lo más inteligente y divertida, me respeta en mis moomentos de neurosis y me ayuda cuando siento que todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Por eso y por muchísimas cosas más, este regalo de cumpleaños (dos meses y medio más tarde) es para ella.

Pero a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí: gracias por aguantar tanta cursilería y tantísimo azúcar. Sé que ha sido difícil jajajaja.

Duckisses,

KJ*


End file.
